


Rock In Rio

by thedark_before_thedawn



Category: Florabella - Fandom, Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedark_before_thedawn/pseuds/thedark_before_thedawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The band are performing at Rock In Rio but things are awkward between Florence and Isa.<br/>WARNING: There is some smut in here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock In Rio

“Flo, you ok?”  
“Hm?” The tall singer turned to look at her sister.

“I said are you ok?” She repeated, looking worried.

“Oh…yeah…I just hate flying.” She lied. Before she could even get back to the thoughts that were really bothering her, her sister spoke once again.

“It’s Isa isn’t it?”

“What?”

“Flo,” Grace raised her eyebrows. “You and Isa weren’t exactly quiet when you had your little…um…” she cleared her throat, “ sleepover.”

Florence’s eyes got wider as her face flushed a deeper shade of red.

“Forgot that I was in the next room did you?” Grace laughed to herself as Flo remained speechless and embarrassed.

“I…I-I-”

“Flo, don’t be so embarrassed. It’s not like I haven’t actually heard you before it’s just it’s normally with a guy…and never with Isa screaming your name.” Grace laughed even harder to herself.

Flo snapped out of her shock and hit Grace on the shoulder.

“Ow!” She complained.

“It’s not funny Gracie.”

“Oh Flo, it’s not like you’re in love with her.”

Florence looked away.

“Oh shit.” Grace pulled Florence’s face back to face hers. “You’re in love with her?” She half questioned. Florence’s eyes began filling with tears. “Oh Flo, I’m sorry. I just…I thought it was just a friends with benefits thing and that’s why she didn’t stick around the next morning.”

Florence shook her head and wiped a few stray tears from her cheeks. “Nope, “friends with benefits” implies that it’s a long term thing and Isa doesn’t do anything long term; even if it’s casual sex and if it is then she will refuse to label it.”

“So, this hasn’t happened before?”

“Well…” Flo looked down at her hands.

“Flo!” Grace hit Florence’s shoulder this time.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Because…I didn’t think you knew that…”She trailed off in a small voice.

“Knew what? That you like girls as well? Flo, how many girls have you kissed in front of me?”

“No it’s different. That’s just drunken kisses, with Isa it’s…it’s different.”

“Is this why she wasn’t at your birthday?”

Flo nodded. “Yep.”

“And so you haven’t seen her since?”

“Nope.” She said, shaking her head.

“Wow…awkward.!” Grace said, widening her eyes.

Flo giggled slightly, trying not to upset herself by thinking about it. She knew the first time she even kissed Isa that, to Isa, it would never be serious; it would just be something that was there when one of them was feeling “lonely” at home or on tour and wanted someone to have a bit of fun with. This was Flo’s problem; she was always the one to take everything seriously and she was always the one to fall; hardest and fastest. And since she and Isa hadn’t made contact, besides some slightly awkward, polite texts, she was slightly dreading it; knowing she would get nervous and jittery around her, like she did with everyone she fell for even if it was “just Isa” who she’d been “best friends” with for around ten years. She’d fallen hard and fast for her little machine and all she wanted to do was play the show and then sort things out with Isa…which was actually what she knew was the right thing to do; what she actually wanted to do was to avoid her all together.

*

Somewhere already in Brazil, Isa was in the lobby of their hotel waiting for Mairead who was on the phone outside with Chris. She could see Mairead talking on the phone with Chris standing opposite her, reaching for her hand and pulling her into a hug. Isa smiled to herself and found herself feeling slightly jealous of them. As much as one night stands were easy for Isa, she wanted someone to be there for her, not just for sex but someone who she could just be herself around all the time and they would still love her. Isa sighed knowing the only person currently doing all those things and being all those things for Isa was Florence and they hadn’t spoken since their last night together when Isa had snuck out in the morning like she normally would with a one night stand.

On tour it was fine, they had to see each other every day which meant it became normal and therefore it wasn’t awkward but at home it was a different story; Isa would sneak off in the mornings , leaving Florence feeling used and alone. It was never her intention to make Florence feel like this but she couldn’t do it; she couldn’t give into the feelings that she could tell were starting to emerge every time she saw her. Florence was her best-friend and even though she’d already slightly ruined/changed their friendship, she didn’t want to make it worse or break Florence’s heart like she knew she would. Isa kept thinking that it didn’t matter what she felt because Florence would never feel the same. She could see Chris and Mairead walking back into the lobby.

“Ok, I have some slightly bad news…well, it’s not really that bad.” Mairead said.

“Oh god, what is it?”

“Well…I mean it’s not that bad but we’re two rooms short so me and Chris will share, obviously, but I’m going to need you and Flo to share.”

“Oh…”

“Is that ok? I just thought because you shared on the Ceremonials tour that you wouldn’t mind.”

“Oh yeah, right…no it’s…it’s fine.” Isa said, giving her best fake smile. Mairead smiled back but she wasn’t convinced.

“Chris, could you start taking the bags up?”

“Yeah sure.”

Mairead waited for Chris to be out of earshot before she gently pulled Isa’s shoulder before she could turn away from her.

“Isa, you sure you’re ok?”

“Yeah…I’m fine.” She lied.

“Is there something between you and Flo?”

Isa looked into Mairead’s eyes then sighed. “We haven’t spoken in a while.”

“Oh! Have you had an argument?”

“No, just…”

“What is it?”

“Just some stuff’s happened and I don’t know…I don’t want it to be awkward with us but I don’t know what to say to her…I don’t know how to tell her how I feel…I’m not even sure if I know myself.”

“Isa…are you and Flo…like…together?” Mairead asked, feeling as though she wouldn’t be surprised if Isa said yes.

“No…I don’t think so, but stuff’s happened…” She admitted, looking down.

“Isa it’s ok, it’s not like I’m going to have a go at you but how long’s this been going on?”

“Since she broke up with Stuart.”

“Well, do you want to be with her?”

“I-” Isa put her hands on her forehead, “I don’t know what I want.”

Mairead pulled Isa into a hug. “Do you want me to find you a room so you don’t have to share?”

Isa shook her head. “No it’s fine.” She let go of Mairead. “I think it’s kind of a good idea, we need to talk you know?”

“I understand.” She smiled. “Chris has taken your bags up if you want to go up and rest a little bit?”

“Ok…thank you.” Isa smiled, hugging Mairead again.

She turned and walked up to her room with a slight smile. It was nice to talk to Mairead; they didn’t talk much and Isa sometimes thought that she didn’t like her that much or just favoured Florence, but she guessed she just being paranoid. She opened the door to her room, dropped the one bag that she was carrying and made her way straight to the big bed. She curled up in the middle of the soft bed and grabbed a big pillow to cuddle, wishing it was Florence.

*

Flo arrived at the hotel a few hours later and was greeted by Mairead.

“Lovely to see you.” Mairead smiled, pulling Flo into a hug. “How was the flight?”

Flo looked at Grace to her left, who had a slight smirk. “It was eventful.”

“Well, there’s some last minute stuff to sort out but it can be done tomorrow morning if you like?”

“Yes please.” Flo smiled. “I really want to just eat some food and go to sleep.”

“Ok, well there’s a sushi place round the corner which I’ve made reservations at but-”

Before Mairead could finish, Flo enveloped her into a big hug.

“Ugh, you’re amazing.” Flo laughed.

“Well,” Mairead looked into Flo’s eyes, “there’s a but…you’re gonna have to share a room with Isa.”

“Oh…”

“I’m sorry, we’re just short of a few.”

“It’s fine.”

“I’m really sorry.”

“Mairead, it’s fine seriously.” Flo smiled, she knew that she’d have to face Isa at some point. They couldn’t be awkward around each other, everyone else would know something was wrong…but why was Mairead apologising so much? Flo, who had started to walk out the lobby, turned back to face Mairead. “Did Isa tell you anything?”

“No.” She replies with a confused and innocent face; enough to fool Florence.

“Ok, I’ll see you in a minute.” Flo said as she turned to walk up to her room.

Flo reached the room. Grace came up behind her and whispered in her ear. “Just take a deep breath and go in, it’ll be fine.” She kissed Flo’s cheek. “I promise it’ll be fine. I love you.” She called over her shoulder as she made her way to her own room. Florence was left standing there; staring at the door. She took a deep breath and knocked quietly before cracking the door open.

“Isa?” She called out softly. She walked further into the room. She put her bags down by the small sofa which already held Isa’s bags. She walked over to the sliding door which led to the balcony. She stood there for a minute before realising the paparazzi that were standing below taking pictures of her. She sighed before walking back into the room, out of sight. She saw Isa lying on the bed asleep. She looked so small and peaceful. Florence sat herself on the edge of the bed and reached her hand towards Isa, brushing stray hairs out of her face. She leaned down and kissed Isa’s forehead lightly causing the small blonde stir.

“Hey sleepy.” Flo whispered with a smile.

“Hey.” Isa mumbled, in her sleepy voice.

Florence, not wanting anything to be awkward or different, decided to lie down next to Isa and put Isa’s head on her chest. Isa wrapped her arm tight around Florence, cuddling into her more.

“You ready for tomorrow?” Isa mumbled, sleepily.

“I think so, I’m just tired.”

“You wanna go get some food?”

“Yep.”

“Then why aren’t you moving?” Isa joked.

“I like watching you sleep.” Flo smiled, kissing Isa’s forehead once again.

“Hm.” Isa smiled. “I used to always watch you sleep before I left in-” Isa stopped herself.

There it was; the awkwardness. Isa felt Flo’s body stiffen, followed by Florence sitting up and sliding off the bed. “We should probably…um, get ready.”

Isa sat up on the bed and crossed her legs, watching Flo quickly get her stuff together.

“Flo?”

Florence ignored her.

“Flo!”

“What?”

“We…we need to talk about this. We can’t just-”

“Isa, we’re gonna be late. I’ll wait in the lobby for you ok?”

And just like that Florence walked away from what she’d known she had to do. This time it was her leaving Isa alone.

*

At dinner, Grace sat in between Flo and Isa but the pair were so determined not to have to engage in awkward conversation with each other that they didn’t stop talking to other people for the rest of the night.

They got back to the hotel lobby and said goodnight to everyone, watching them make their ways to their rooms until it was just them standing there.

“Um…you wanna go up?” Isa asked nervously.

Flo just nodded and followed after Isa who was walking incredibly slowly, wanting to delay the moment they’ll have to talk about everything. Flo followed Isa into the room and sat on the edge of the bed watching Isa move things around. It was only once Isa had moved all the bags off the sofa and moved two pillows and a blanket on it that Florence realised what she was doing.

“Isa?”

“What?”

“You don’t have to do that. The bed’s big enough for both of us.”

Isa stopped what she was doing and sat on the sofa, facing Florence. “Flo, I know you probably want to work this out but I gave you the chance earlier and you walked away; and that seems to be all you do recently and I-”

“What?! What the fuck Isa?! I’m not the one who walks away, you are Isa! That’s you! You’re the one who leaves before I wake up in the morning after we have sex. You’re the one who refuses to label us…or any type of relationship you encounter; and by relationship I obviously mean a one night stand. Grow up Isa! You’re nearly thirty-three for fucks sake! You need to stop with your one night stand shit and just face your feelings!”

Florence was now standing over Isa, making her feel even smaller and only when she stopped ranting did she see Isa properly; she was crying, trying her best to hide her weakness but the black tear marks painted down her face were clear.

Flo just stood there, feeling horrible with herself. “Isa I’m-I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“Don’t.” She hissed.

“Isa, I’m sorry.” Florence sat beside Isa and put her arm around her but Isa shrugged her off as she stood up.

“Isa, what are you doing?”

“You can sleep on the sofa tonight.” Isa said as she climbed into the bed and laid down with her back to Florence.

*

Both Isa and Flo couldn’t sleep. Flo would wake up and start crying which would obviously wake up Isa, leaving her to stare at the ceiling, feeling guilty; until 3am when she’d had enough.

Florence had started to drift off again when Isa had realised what she’d done. She sat up on the bed, staring at the silhouetted mound that was Florence; who was cramped onto a sofa that even Isa would have struggled to sleep on. Isa swung her legs round and pushed herself off the bed, slowly making her way to Florence. She stood in front of her for a moment, planning the best way to do this. She sat on the edge by Flo’s feet and then spooned her, slinging to her tightly; hoping she wouldn’t fall.

The fact that Isa was practically on top of Florence woke the singer quickly, with a confused frown.

“Isa what-”

“Shh.” Isa placed a finger over Florence’s lips then pulled her body flat on the sofa and climbed onto her, straddling her. Her lips replaced where her fingers just were. The kisses started off slow and gentle; slightly cautious but then proceeded to lip biting and a lot of tongue.

Flo began pulling Isa’s top off as Isa took off Florence’s, who was now sitting up with Isa sitting between her legs and wrapping her own around Flo’s waist. Both tops were discarded of quickly, leaving them both in just their underwear and bra’s.

Isa moved her hands to cup Flo’s face as Flo moved hers behind Isa’s back to undo her bra. As Isa realised this she moved her hands to grab Florence’s wrists.

“Wait.” Isa whispered, breaking their kisses and pulling Flo to the huge bed. Isa pushed Florence on to the bed then straddles her once more. Flo let her hands resume taking off Isa’s bra as Isa moved her kisses down to Flo’s jaw, moving them up to nibble her ear and then back down to Flo’s neck. Isa reached down while kissing Florence and placed her hand in between Flo’s legs, feeling her wetness through the outside of her underwear. Trailing her kisses down to Florence’s collarbone, she started moving her hand in a circling motion; making Florence’s back and head arch back.

Isa was determined to make Flo beg tonight. She wanted to tease her until even she couldn’t stop herself. Isa moved her kisses further down, past Flo’s, now exposed, breasts and trailing slowly down her stomach. She stopped just above where Flo’s underwear was and looked up to meet Flo’s eyes. She smirked at the face that Isa knew Florence was pulling; her pleading face. Biting her lip. Isa slowly peeled Flo’s lace underwear down and threw them behind her. She put her lips back where they were and then slowly kissed further down but before she could kiss where she knew Flo wanted her to, she moved her kisses to her thighs, starting from the knees and getting closer. As she got closer she slowed down more and more and breathed heavier against Flo’s skin.

She was just a few centimetres away when Flo slipped out a small moan. “Fuck.” She whispered, tightening her grip on the sheets and curling her toes. Isa chose that moment to go for it. In one swift flick of her lick she licked from Flo’s opening to her clit, and to make sure she was really wet, she started circling her tongue; making sure that was all Flo thought she would be doing for the next few minutes so her next move would take Flo by surprise.

She slowly crept her hand up Flo’s thigh, making her shiver and moan loudly. She let two fingers linger below her tongue for a few more seconds before slipping them straight inside Florence; causing her to moan loudly in a pleasurable pain.

“Fuck! Isa! She moaned.

Isa kept moving her fingers quickly in and out of Flo as she was circling her tongue. Flo’s was gripping the sheets tightly and her back was arched in the air as she was grinding into Isa. Isa could feel Florence tightening around her fingers as she began to cum.

“Fuck..” Flo shouted, but before she could say Isa’s name, Isa’s lips were on hers; absorbing Florence’s moan of her name. She then licked her fingers, taking in Florence’s taste and then kissed Florence again, letting her taste herself.

Isa then collapsed on top of Flo’s naked body and put her ear to Flo’s chest; listening to her heartbeat.

“Your turn.” Florence whispered, attempting to sit up but Isa remained on top of her and held her down, shaking her head.

“You need to sleep.” She whispered. She rolled off Florence and let her get under the blanket before she climbed in after her, spooning her naked body. And despite knowing this would calm Flo down and help her sleep, Isa wasn’t sure whether she’d made the right decision.

*

Florence woke up around 8:30, sweating. As her eyes were adjusting to the bright light seeping in through the thin curtains, she slowly remembered what happened last night and, with a smile on her face, she turned round…but Isa wasn’t there. Flo felt a rush of anger build up in her and her eyes began to well up but before she could search round the room hoping to stumble across a note from her, Grace opened Flo’s door; still in her pyjamas with bed hair and a slightly angry face.

“Flo, why did I wake up with Isa’s foot in my face?”

“What?” Florence was confused; they both were.

“I go to sleep, Isa’s not there, I wake up at gone 3am and I can hear you and her having sex and I finally fall asleep again and then I wake up three minutes ago and your little blonde sex buddy is sleeping at the bottom of my bed, hugging my legs with her foot in my face…care to explain?”

“She did it again.” Flo whispered softly.

“Did wha-” Grace paused, remembering what Flo had said on the plane. “ooohhhh…oh! Oh shit!” She paused deep in thought. “You want me to bitch slap her?”

Florence chuckled slightly. “I don’t think you could take her Gracie.” She laughed once more.

“Yeah I don’t think I could either.” She admitted with a smile. She stood there looking at Flo for a few moments before moving to sit on the bed, cross legged, opposite her.

“Am I a complete idiot?” Flo said, burying her face in her hands.

“What for? You haven’t done anything wrong Flo. Isa’s the one with the issues.”

“Ugh, I guess…is she awake?”

“Well…” Grace looked away.

“What did you do Gracie?”

“I may have jolted my leg and it may or may not have hit Isa in the face…”

“Gracie!” Flo shouted as she hit her on the head.

“Ow! She might not even be awake”

“You practically kicked her in the face of course she’s a-”

The door swung open and Florence was cut off by an angry Isa.

“Grace, I’m going to kill you.”

“It was an accident.” Grace laughed.

“Sure.”

“Well, I’m going to leave you two lovebirds, see ya!”

Grace jumped off the bed and dashed out the room, leaving Isa and Flo to awkwardly stare at each other.

“I, um…I’m-I’m sorry.” Isa said.

Flo looked her in the eyes for a moment before shaking her head and pushing past her to go into the bathroom.

*

The pair were awkward all day and the rest of the band could tell. They’d nearly all been woken by Flo’s screams and moans and had whispered about it between themselves; out of Florence or Isa’s earshot but they both knew they were all whispering about them.

They were all backstage, minutes from going on and they were having a group huddle. Unlike every other show, Isa wasn’t standing with Florence, she was instead opposite her.

“Right, so I reckon we need to bring back the Isa-Spectrum-kiss.” Chris announced loudly, slightly trying to stir things up for amusement.

Everyone’s eyes went on Isa and she felt herself going very red.

“Um…ok.” She mumbled, looking at Flo, thinking that she didn’t wasn’t to kiss anyone else, just Flo.

On stage, as Spectrum ended, Flo looked to Isa who shook her head. Flo realised she was shaking her head to the kiss so Flo just gave her a slight nod back but she was confused; hadn’t Isa wanted this? The truth was that Florence was glad that Isa was saying no, Flo didn’t want Isa to kiss anyone but her…but surely Isa didn’t feel the same, she was always the one to leave in the mornings like she did with everyone she slept with.

After Dog Days, Flo leapt off the stage and skipped all the way to the bands backstage room and the rest of the band and Mairead soon followed.

“Flo! Why didn’t you pick someone for Isa to kiss?” Chris joked as all th band were now in the room, laughing with him.

Flo looked at Isa. “She said not to.”

“What?” Chris laughed, looking at Isa. “Do you suddenly not like kissing strangers?”

“Chris stop.” Mairead whispered, hitting his arm.  
“Like she knows what she wants or likes.” Flo said bitterly.

The whole band went quiet and flicked their eyes between Isa and Flo. Isa was staring at Flo in disbelief. “I said I was sorry.” She whispered, her eyes welling and her voice cracking slightly.

“Yes, and sorry means you’ve realised that you’ve done something wrong and you don’t do it again but you said sorry yesterday Isa and then you did it again so sorry doesn’t quiet cut it anymore.”

A tear fell down Isa’s cheek as the band stood silently and awkwardly, still darting eyes between the pair.

“Um…I think we’re gonna go outside.” Said Chris, attempting to shuffle out of the room.

“Don’t bother.” Flo said, still eyeing Isa. “I’ll go.”

“Flo wait.” Isa said, taking a few steps towards her.

“What Isa? What do you want because I’m getting slightly sick of your shit and your fucking inability to actually act on your feelings.” Flo stood, staring at her then turned around and put her hand on the door to open it.

“I love you Flo, I-” Isa took a deep breath. “I love you, ok? And not in the best-friend way, I mean that I actually love you. That’s why I didn’t want to kiss anyone else because I only want to kiss you. And I was afraid of it. I was afraid to tell you because how could you possibly feel the same? How could you love me when I’m such a bitch to you? I didn’t want to feel this way because I knew this would happen and I knew I’d have to tell you. I just-I don’t want to be the person to break your heart because when you’ve been heartbroken you’ve always come to me and if I broke your heart I’d be leaving you without anyone, I can’t do that to you Flo but I can’t fuck us up and if admitting how I feel about you somehow keeps us as us then fine but I do really fucking love you.”

Tears had started silently rolling down both Isa and Flo’s faces but the band were still standing feeling incredibly awkward. Flo took a deep breath herself and then looked at Isa again, in the eyes.

“I love you too Iz.”

Isa smiled and ran towards Flo. Florence hugged her, picking her up off the ground and Isa wrapped her legs around Florence and held her tightly before looking into Flo’s eyes and kissing her softly.

“Finally!” Chris and Rob shouted together and the rest of them laughed.

Isa and Florence smiled too, breaking their kiss.

“I’m sorry.” Isa whispered, leaning her forehead against Flo’s.

“Don’t be.” Flo smiled. “You finally said your feelings, and I love you so I don’t care about how long it took you, just that we’re here.” She smiled before kissing Isa again.

*

Flo was lying on the bed with Isa’s head on her chest and her arm around her waist, holding her tightly.

“So you’re my girlfriend then?” Flo asked, kissing the top of Isa’s head.

“Yep, and you’re never getting rid of me.” Isa said, her lips brushing against Flo’s bare skin as she nestled her head in the crook of Flo’s neck.

“Isa?”

“Yes love?”

“Can we both be all cute tomorrow?”

Isa giggled. “Sure, I’ll hold your hand and cuddle you all day, sound good?”

“Very.” Flo smiled, looking down at Isa and kissing her soft lips.


End file.
